Chimaura
Chimaura (チマウラ, Chimaura) is a KaijuHybrid of King Ghidorah (Monsterverse) and Chimera that appears as the villain in Green Stripes: King of the Dimensions. At the end of the story, it was reveal that Chimaura was still alive because the snake head of Chimaura wasn't destroyed or cut off. Name Chimaurua's name is combine with Chimera and Aura. Chimera's name meaning is "The monster killed by Bellerophon." And Aura means "The girl's name Aura \a(u)-ra\ is pronounced Oar-ah. It is of Latin origin, and its meaning is "wind" or "breath." or A Titan goddess of the breeze and the fresh, cool air of early morning." It was revealed that Chimaura is a male, not a female. Design Appearance Chimaura almost looks like Ghidorah but different. He has Ghidorah's tails but he has four heads. The Lion head is in the middle as the ringleader, The Dragon Head is on the right head, the Goat head is on the left head (Aka Kevin's side) and the Snake head is in between the tails in the back but he can see. He also has massive wings that act like forelimbs to support his massive body. Chimaura's skin color is red on the dragon head, his tails, and wings, Gray on the Goat head, Green on the Snake head, and Lion color's on the Lion head, body, and legs. The Lion head's mane is just brown. The Goat head's horns are curved like a rams and the Dragon head looks exactly like the Dungeons and Dragons red dragon's head but more life like. Chimaura also has three claws on each toes and his tails are covered in spikes. His blood is also describe as oil like but hot acid blood. Portrayal Chimaura is portrayed by CGI Roar Chimaura has a combine or a series of roars. The middle head mostly sounds like a lion due to his appearance and the Goat head and Snake head sound like what they look like. However, the dragon head sounds like a dragon but mostly of deep growling and screeching. Origins Chimaura's origin is unknown but he was seen in the ImBigged Dimension trap in the ice and people would visit him as like a zoo. It's unknown who created him or what his real name is but people have been calling him the Devil with Four Heads or Monster Four. History Green Stripes: King of the Dimensions Chimaura was first seen trap in ice for 53 years, as far as humans can tell. Steve and his gang freed him and he begin to attack the FBI until Green Stripes came and they battle it out. Until Chimaura flew away when the numbers of enemies became high. Then he was seen again when Hellen was released and Chimaura headed towards her and they battle it out until Chimaura won and used his Aura Beams to push her in the water. Then Green Stripes came out of nowhere and tackle Chimaura in the water until the Oxygen Destroyer came and hit both of the them when Green Stripes ripped the goat head clean off. Then he flew to the Isla De Mara volcano and regrew the goat head that Green Stripes ripped off and became the King of the Dimensions. Chimaura Alpha Called and summon different monsters and creatures from different dimensions in different parts of the world and they listen to him. Then Dr. Amber Tompkins used her device to call all the monsters to Boston to settle this. Chimaura was the first one to arrive and destroy the building that Dr. Amber Tompkins was in. Chimaura was about to kill her until Green Stripes came and save the day. Green Stripes and Chimaura begin to battle for the title until Beastthra came and tied him to a building. Green Stripes smash Chimaura more in the building and he fell on his body and the rumble. Chimaura called Hellen to distract Beastthra from Chimaura so he can battle Green Stripes fair. Chimaura was losing stamina until the lion head bit onto a building and his wings grew bright and Green Stripes shield his eyes from him. Chimaura flew up after that, grab Green Stripes by the face and body and flew high in the sky and drop him a few thousand feet to the city and lay there. Beastthra came and climb on Green Stripes and roared at Chimaura. He also flew towards Chimaura and Chimaura used his Aura Beams to kill Beastthra and let his ashes fall on Green Stripes, secretly give him powers. Chimaura was about to bit onto Green Stripes until Dr. Amber used her device to call him towards her and so he did. Chimaura walked and chase Dr. Amber around until he used Aura Beams on her and pinned her down. Then Burning Green Stripes came and killed Chimaura. Green Stripes used the last of his powers to blast the lion head to space. News later are asking where is Chimaura's body? and where did he go? It was also reveal that Chimaura was still alive because they snake head was still alive and hit under the body. Steve also brought the head that Green Stripes ripped off from Isla De Mara and it was moving. Abilities Alpha Call When Chimaura became King, he alpha called and summon different monsters or creatures. Bio-electrical Nature Chimaura is shown to live in the skies for a long time and when he's huge, he is cover in a lighting storm to hid his body heat. Aura Beams Chimaura's main attack is called Aura Beams that come out of his mouth as a form of a attack. Durability Even tho that Chimaura looks like he's cover in lion fur, he mostly bulletproof and Creature proof to most attacks and can withstand it all. Flight Chimaura's massive and powerful wings enable him to fly with great speed over long distances. Intelligence Each head is shown to have their own intelligence. The Middle head is the smartest and the leader of his brothers. He mostly leads the to victory. The Dragon head mostly listens to the middle head but some times takes matters in his own hands. The Goat head is the least intelligence one as he was confuse when he was first release and why he was so big. The Snake head is second intelligence but still listens to the middle head. Oxygen Independency As an extraterrestrial KaijuHybrid, Chimaura did not require oxygen to survive, which made him completely immune to the Oxygen Destroyer. Rattling The spikes on Chimaura's tails could be used to create a rattling sound as a form of intimidation, similar to a rattlesnake. Regeneration Chimaura was able to regenerate one of the four heads that were decapitated by Green Stripes almost instantaneously. During the battle in Boston, Chimaura was able to regenerate holes on his wing membranes that had been torn or burnt during his fight with Green Stripes within seconds. Speed and Agility Each of Chimaura's heads was very nimble and quick, able to lash out and quickly struck their intended targets like snakes. When flying, his top speed could reach up to 600 knots. Strength and Combat Chimaura has shown to be strong on his own and win most of the time. He uses his wings to block missiles and heavy firearms that come at him. He also can bit onto his prey and ripped them into pieces. He also can stab his prey with his tails that he has and sometimes uses his wings on stab his prey also. He also has claws on his feet use for grabbing. Weaknesses Even tho Chimaura may be the most powerful KaijuHybrid, he does have weaknesses. Thermonuclear Pulses Despite Chimaura's immense durability, he could not withstand the thermonuclear pulses released by Green Stripes in his burning form, which incinerated Chimaura's wings and heads within seconds. But not the Snake head. Category:Creatures/Monsters/Titans